Attack In A Field
10/3/2011 05:38 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Chimera (Quiet Field Near Airport) --- Lift Off is in the quiet field just near the airport, the shuttleformer is currently seated facing the runways and watching any activity going on as well as looking up into the air to watch any fliers above. Making her way from the Old Plantation to the east Chimera pauses when she sees Lift Off sitting in the distance and a few fliers in the air. Damn. Usually this place was empty, but apparently not today. The beast growls softly in annoyance, ducking down low to make herself less visible, barely brushing the ground as she tries to silently come up behind the mech. Lift Off's wings flex slightly as he watches a couple of high flying shuttles circling around, apparently waiting to get the okay to land at the airport. Since its relatively noisy this close to the airport, he won't hear anything coming up behind him. Coming out into the middle of a wide open field seems very odd for Chimera, so she must be getting desperate. As she closes in on him she gradually speeds up, eventually closing the distance between them and roaring. Legs bunch up and launch her up and forward, claws extending and digging deep into one of his wings with her sharp teeth. It would be the roar that cues him in that something was up, but as he turned his head toward the sound is about when the claws and teeth dug into his wing. He may not be a seeker, but that /did/ hurt. Lift Off jerks forward slightly from the impact, then uses it to shift himself off to the side slightly. A loud, "Gah!" coming out of the mech as he looks toward what in the pit just attacked him. Chimera's optics flash their jade green as they meet his own when he looks over, the lion-like beast snarling as she heavily scratches and bites up the wing before dropping off. Chimera backs up slightly before launching herself again, trying to bite and scratch at his face and chest if he didn't do anything. Lift Off stares a long moment at the creature, grimacing as the biting and scratching tears into his wing some more. If she wanted to draw energon, well she certainly didn't get much there. He tries to get his legs under him as she launches at his face, his hands coming up automatically to defend him. "Please stop. I'll leave if this is your territory.. just stop." he intones, trying not to sound panicked. Chimera sinks her teeth into one of his hands as he raises them, the fresh energon resulting pouring over her jaws. She has to pause however, looking a little perplexed as to why he wasn't panicking. She soon narrows her optics and lets his hand go, hissing threateningly, "Territory? I'm trying to eat you, slag for brains." Lift Off grimaces and gives another shout of pain as his hand gets chomped on. Though the beast talking to him has him peering hard at her. Wait.. this is a female? And she wants to eat him? "No offense miss, but I hardly think I'd be worth your time. Besides I always carry some extra energon on me just in case I run low. If you stop trying to kill me, I'd offer you some." The horned lion shifts a few times before Chimera stands in her full robot form. Chimera flicks her ears back before shifting to her robotic form, hand deftly ducking beneath his own to settle a tense, sharp claw against one of fuel lines at his neck. Dangerous teeth are shown in a grin as she leans forward, purring softly, "Oh really? Yet I could just as easily kill you, eat you, then take the extra energon all for myself. I'm curious on how you can convince me otherwise." She gives a slight tug at the fuel line. Lift Off watches the transformation in pained fascination. He flinches a bit as the claw comes up to caress his neck where his fuel line to his neural net is positioned. "It's in my subspace and I couldn't release it upon my death. However... I have the feeling you wouldn't listen to any reasoning I would have to dissuade you. So you leave me little choice.. either die or fight back." Chimera's tail flicks behind her, taking a moment to contemplate this. "Hmm, all too true... And you're a rather large mech, so taking you on might pose a problem." Optics dim a bit as she flicks her tail again, lids lowering slightly as she smirks slyly and runs a claw on her other hand along his chest plate. "Hmm, anything else to offer?" Lift Off flexes his damaged hand, mostly trying to stem the energon flow. "Uhm... free shuttle rides anywhere you'd like to go?" he offers softly, "That's what I do to earn my energon and why I have to possess extra. Wouldn't do to lose power mid-flight." Chimera's lips pull thinly together, immediatly releasing him and standing back. "That's it? Hm, I won't even bother killing you then and just take some energon. I'd imagine a mech of your size carries large cubes." Lift Off frowns a bit, "Uhm.. yes.. about all I can offer miss." he notes, then using his good hand he reachs into his subspace and pulls out a cube. "I operate on mid-grade, hope that's okay." he murmurs. Chimera snags the cube when he offers it, setting it aside before looking him over and snorting softly with a raised brow. "You're awfully passive for such a big mech. Can't say I've seen that before." Lift Off frowns a little to that, not sure how to take it. "I am a courier, a simple mech who enjoys what social interaction I get as I take fellow Cybertronians to a new place to start over again. Our world is not safe for many a neutral, be it the war or.. well.. beings like you that prey upon them." he looks over at his damaged wing and comments, "Not everyone has the spark of a warrior." Chimera grins when he says that about her, the femme waving a hand dismissively, "Please, you flatter me. But I simply do what I must to survive, just like any other mech on this disintegrating planet. ..Maybe someday I'll take you up on that offer to fly me where I wish, though, if things keep going the way they are." She then promptly sits, tail flicking lightly as she picks up the cube and sips from it. Lift Off shutters his optics a moment, then says, "If I meant to flatter you miss, trust me you would know it. Even then, I would only do so after knowing you awhile and being certain I wasn't about to get face slapped." Chimera rolls her optics a moment, knowing he didn't mean to flatter. She was simply being herself. Either way she takes another sip before saying, "Trust me, I'm not the type to slap, or scratch in my case, a mech who says something a little off-color to me. I'm not some dainty femme." Lift Off nods to that, "That much is obvious miss as you literally tore into me." "Mnm, my apologies for that. If it's worth anything all I can say is that I'm literally starving. Hunting has been scarce lately." She takes another gulp of energon. Lift Off considers that and gives a nod. "Sorry to hear that." he pauses as he finishes looking over his wing and then looks to his hand to see how bad it is, "I guess the war has done some damage to the local flora... not to mention the fauna." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Chimera's Logs